1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, an image reading method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image reading apparatus, a technique to detect a reading error by analyzing an image of the read document to present the document of which the reading error is detected is disclosed.
For example, in the technique disclosed in the JP-B-3062960, the technique to deliver a form in which the form, which performs abnormal travel such as multi feeding and oblique travel, is sent to a hopper unit, which does not perform separating operation, to separate the form again to allow the same to be recognized, thereby minimizing the number of unrecognizable forms to separate a stack into two types is disclosed. That is to say, the technique disclosed in the JP-B-3062960 discloses the technique capable of ejecting a document of which reading is completed by using an accept stacker and of sorting and ejecting the document required to be reread by using a reject stacker.
Referring to FIG. 1, one example of an image reading processing utilizing conventional art (JP-B-3062960 and the like) will be explained. FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing one example of an image reading processing in conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a user puts a bundle of documents in order and puts the same on a hopper unit (step SA-1). An image reading apparatus starts reading the document and stacks an abnormal medium (document required to be reread) aside (that is to say, in the reject stacker) (step SA-2). The image reading apparatus rereads the document required to be reread to replace a read image (step SA-3). The user designates a location (that is to say, a page in the bundle of documents) of rejection at the time of reading at the step SA-2 based on the image read by rereading and the bundle of documents normally read stacked in the accept stacker (step SA-4). The user returns the reread document to the location designated at the step SA-4 of the bundle of documents stacked in the accept stacker (step SA-5).
In the technique disclosed in the JP-A-2005-311766, for example, the technique to automatically detect a scanning error, return the document in which the scanning error occurs required to be reread to the bundle of ejected documents in order, forward to a corresponding page number (of the document required to be reread) in the bundle of the ejected documents, and present and notify the document required to be reread to the user is disclosed.
Referring to FIG. 2, one example of an image reading processing utilizing conventional art (JP-A-2005-311766 and the like) will be explained. FIG. 2 is a flowchart showing one example of an image reading processing in conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 2, the user puts the bundle of documents in order and puts the same on the hopper unit (step SB-1). The image reading apparatus starts reading the document (step SB-2). The user visually confirms a reading result (that is to say, the document required to be reread) presented by the image reading apparatus, extracts the medium required to be reread (step SB-3), and picks the document required to be reread from the bundle of stacked documents (step SB-4). The image reading apparatus rereads the document required to be reread to replace the read image (step SB-5). The user returns the reread document to the bundle of stacked documents (step SB-6).
However, in the conventional image reading apparatus disclosed in the JP-B-3062960, the form is ejected to different stackers based on only judgment whether this is normally read, and a reading order (page) of the read forms is not managed, and there is a problem that it is not possible to coordinate the read forms by recreating the reading order thereof.
Since the conventional image reading apparatus disclosed in the JP-A-2005-311766 forwards the document, which is not required to be reread, when presenting the document required to be reread to the user, there is a problem that it takes time when the number of documents in the bundle is enormous. The conventional image reading apparatus disclosed in the JP-A-2005-311766 has a problem that it is necessary to manually separate the read documents when separating to obtain the document, which is not required to be reread, and the document required to be reread.